Creando la mejor pocion
by MissIlum
Summary: Neville pasara por una serie de cambios que lograran reafirmar la valentía que lo caracteriza, haciéndole frente a su novio completamente molesto. [Contiene Mpreg] [Leves menciones de Drarry]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío, ni siquiera un poco, todo pertenece a J.K y Warner Bros. ¿No? XD**

 **Advertencias: Es una historia que contiene relaciones hombre/hombre, además del Mpreg, si no es algo que les guste, les invito a salir de esta historia. :D**

* * *

 **Bueno, la idea es totalmente de DrarryLover, yo sólo me permití llevarla a cabo porque me pareció buena, espero que al leerlo te guste, lo hice especialmente para ti, y para qué negarlo, también para mi xD no sé si tu idea iba por estos rumbos, pero ruego porque la ames tanto como yo.**

 **Y todos aquellos que la lean, espero que les guste y la amen como yo. Sin más...**

* * *

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

1

Las náuseas remitieron después de un fuerte control sobre el entorno, no puedo dejar de preguntarme que comí en mal estado, siento la mirada de Harry a cada cinco minutos y estoy seguro que de un momento a otro hará un comentario que no sabré cómo responder porque en realidad no tengo ni la más remota idea, probablemente él esté analizando la situación y ya tenga varias hipótesis, desde que entramos a Hogwarts él se volvió ¿Cómo decirlo? Un poco más callado y observador, no es que antes no lo fuera, sólo que se remarcó al entrar aquí, puede que sea porque todos querían estar cerca de él, ser su amigo o su próximo ligue a pesar de que contaba con once años, algunas chicas eran demasiado intensas y eso lo espanto de una forma que nunca logré que me dijera.

Dejé de rociar la planta con la solución que hice hace un par de días, se estaba muriendo y no podía permitir eso, puse el spray en la mesa, justo a un lado de mi planta y observé a Harry.

—Vamos ¿Qué te tiene tan callado? Para este momento ya me estaría enterando del funcionamiento de las escobas y que es lo que las hace volar.

Me observó por un tiempo valioso y estoy bastante seguro que trataba de determinar si debía hablar o no.

—Lo mismo que te mantiene callado sobre lo extraordinarias que son las plantas, sobre todo los narcisos pitantes.

Harry siempre trae tapones al entrar y es que hay muchos narcisos y él les tiene una especial aversión, ya debería estar acostumbrado a estar aquí, todo nuestro tiempo libre lo pasamos aquí, bueno, no todo.

Desde que la guerra terminó hubo un cambio significativo, Harry se perdía por horas y yo pasaba todo el tiempo aquí, un día de camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor me topé con ese chico, por un segundo pensé que me iba a molestar o hechizar, no obstante, él sólo hizo una inclinación de cabeza en señal de reconocimiento y siguió caminando, eso duró por unos meses hasta que él se acercó para hablarme, después fue tan natural para ambos comenzar a salir, la única diferencia era la cercanía que tenemos y esos momentos que aún me hacen tartamudear y sonrojarme tanto como los colores de mi casa. Sólo recordarlo provoca que me sonroje y Harry comienza a burlarse.

—Dime, Nev ¿Has ido con Madame Pomfrey? Estoy seguro de que se alegrara de verte si le llevas unas cuantas plantas y después de forma un poco sutil le dices que necesitas tu revisión de rutina.

Tomé el spray de nuevo y comencé a echarlo sobre las plantas, teniendo especial cuidado en evitar las venenosas y las carnívoras, sé que en algún momento tengo que sacar lo que me ronda en la cabeza, puedo ser demasiado distraído, pero no lo soy tanto.

—Tú crees que…

No pude terminar la oración, el miedo encogía mis entrañas y sólo pensar en la posibilidad, el corazón se me detiene.

—Nev…

Harry se detuvo por la entrada de la profesora Sprout, venía con un cargamento de mandrágoras bebés, por lo que ambos salimos corriendo tan pronto nuestra educación nos lo permitió.

Acoplamos nuestros pasos directo al Gran Comedor, Harry apenas tolera estar ahí y estoy seguro que no sólo él, no importa todos los cambios que hicieron, el recuerdo sigue tan penetrante como desde el primer día, un estremecimiento nos recorre al entrar, se volvió un poco frío y nadie parece querer arreglar ese problema, la directora McGonagall ya está en el centro de la mesa de profesores, al entrar varios alumnos, levanta la mirada y asiente hacia nosotros.

—Harry ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo?

—Nev, prefiero que tú te sientes conmigo, sabes que no tolero estar mucho tiempo entre leones.

Antes de que podamos caminar hacía la mesa de Ravenclaw, Theo llega hacia nosotros y pasa su brazo por mi cintura, acercándome hacia él y dándome un beso en la mejilla. No importa que tan discreto era antes, ahora parece no importarle mucho que estemos a mitad del comedor.

—Hola chicos ¿Dónde se sentarán hoy?

—Es justo lo que estábamos hablando, aunque yo veo innecesaria la pregunta, ustedes ya saben que…

—No te sientes a gusto con los leones.

Terminamos Theo y yo al unísono, Harry nos mira haciendo una mueca, se cruza de brazos y en cuanto ubica a Luna, va directo a ella, ignorando todas las miradas de adoración que se gana a su paso, incluso los de Gryffindor lo adoran, no importa que uno de sus "líderes" lo deteste, por más que Ronald hablé mal de él, los demás se mantienen imperturbables después de que Harry les salvará el trasero, ahora Ronald sólo se está ganando que lo aparten y lo juzguen loco, nadie parece especialmente interesado en que eso cambie, ni siquiera la que fue su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger, ella era gran amiga de Harry, eso hasta que decidió que Ron podía tener razón en que Harry estaba siendo un paranoico, fue tanto lo que lastimó a Harry que no intentó retomar la comunicación con Hermione, sin importar cuantas veces ella intentó solucionar las cosas, él sólo la evita como si de la peste se tratara, ella habló conmigo, intentando que interceda en su favor. Bien, es algo que no haré y no porque no quiera ayudarla y que Harry quite un peso de él.

—Nev, sal de esa nube de oscuridad en la que te estas metiendo.

Theo susurro en mi oído, me encogí de hombros y dejé que me llevara a la mesa de Slytherin, Draco ya está sentado leyendo una carta, al segundo en que nos sentamos a su lado, la guarda. Da un asentimiento en señal de que reconoce que estamos ahí. Sigue comiendo sin más problema, ya no queda mucho en su plato, así que al terminar se gira hacia nosotros.

— ¿Por qué Granger te está mirando con tanta intensidad?

—Tal vez por la gran necesidad que tiene de que hable con Harry.

— ¿Y decirle qué, exactamente?

Me pensé bien que decir, por alguna extraña razón Draco parecía querer que nada le pase a Harry, hasta donde se ellos jamás han hablado, no después de que Harry rechazara la amistad de Draco, simplemente se limitaron a ignorarse, por eso ahora es bastante extraño que el chico slytherin se preocupe por mi amigo.

—Quiere arreglar las cosas con Harry y él no está interesado en hacerlo.

No dijo nada, se limitó a hacer una mueca y se levantó, seguido de Blaise. No dijeron nada más y nosotros no teníamos mucho interés en detenerlos, Theo logró acercarse más a mí y volvió a pasar su brazo por mi cintura.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? ¿Te gustaría que nos volemos un par de reglas y vayamos al lago en la noche?

—Eso suena muy arriesgado, es probable que en otro tiempo hubiera dicho que no, pero me agrada la idea.

Las normas en el colegio se volvieron estrictas, McGonagall está determinada en que todos nos llevemos una buena educación, tanto que nos hizo repetir el año a todos, no importa que fuéramos bien en todas las asignaturas, incluso hay un psicomago aquí, todos tenemos sesiones grupales, no podrían ayudarnos de uno por uno antes de que acabe el ciclo.

—Bien, me gustaría invitar a los chicos ¿Te parece una buena idea? Aun puedo descartarla, aunque sería cumplir uno de los objetivos de la terapia ¿No crees? Nos han pedido de mil maneras que convivamos con todos, no importa que tanto mal nos hicieron, si es que paso. Creo que le haría bien a Harry.

—Yo no estoy muy seguro de eso, puede que Harry no quiera eso, de haberlo necesitado, él actuaría en consecuencia.

Mi mirada en automático se dirigió a dónde está mi amigo y Luna, ambos charlan animadamente, de que, es un misterio.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? Nev, él me preocupa, desde que llegamos ha estado distante, ni siquiera pone atención cuando alguien le habla, no me puedes negar eso, ha declinado cada una de nuestras ofertas de salir en grupo.

Hice una mueca ante lo dicho, él tiene razón, se está volviendo imposible encontrar a Harry, yo tenía en Mapa del Merodeador hace un año, pero me lo pidió de nuevo y ya no logré que lo soltara, sé que siempre lo trae, evitando a toda persona que vaya en su dirección, a todos menos a Luna.

ϟ

Baje a la sala común mirando alrededor, he estado evitando a Hermione desde ese incómodo momento en el Gran Comedor, no es como si me quiera enfrentar a ella, es algo bueno que Harry este en Ravenclaw ¿Quién lo iba a pensar? Supongo que tiene mucho que ver con los tutores de Harry, fueron exigentes en toda su infancia, sólo eso le permitió salir con vida de la Guerra, aunque muchos pensaron que moriría. Seguí viendo a todos lados, logrando evitar a los ruidosos y sobre todo a Ronald, a todo momento hablando de lo mal que lo tiene que Harry siga con vida ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza?

Theo ya debe estar esperándome en la puerta principal, voy unos minutos retrasado. Trato de caminar lo más silencioso posible pero no es algo que yo pueda lograr del todo, eso y que un mareo me hace detenerme sobre la pared, sólo que no era la pared sino una armadura que cayó con estrépito apenas dándome tiempo para erguirme, si no es por Luna y Harry que vienen en mi dirección, es seguro que ahora estaría en el piso con un fuerte dolor.

—Nev ¿Qué pasa?

—Puede ser la presencia de Torposoplos, iré a buscar mis…

—No, Luna, creo que debemos llevar a Neville a la enfermería.

Harry se escucha molesto, no puede importarme menos porque de verdad tengo problemas en mantenerme de pie, él debió darse cuenta, rápidamente pasa un brazo por mis hombros, pegándome a su cuerpo y ayudándome a caminar.

Tenía la esperanza de que en el camino nos encontráramos a Theo, parece que decidió irse, bien. Mañana hablare con él, ahora sólo quiero recostarme.

ϟ

Una mano apretando la mía me hizo despertar, la fuerte luz hizo que apretara los parpados, cubrí mis ojos con la mano sólo para reforzar la protección, un gemido de dolor salió de mis labios.

—Es un alivio que por fin despiertes, Nev.

Escucharlo me motivó a abrir los ojos y mirarlo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

Murmuró un _Tempus_ , me di cuenta que llevaba más de doce horas dormido.

—Sí, nos diste un susto de muerte, Madame Pomfrey dice que es algo normal debido al estrés al que estás sometido desde que comenzó el curso, además dijo que quiere hablar con nosotros.

—Señor Longbottom, me alegra que decidiera unirse a nosotros, ahora podemos mantener una conversación sobre los hechizos que fueron creados para evitar que el porcentaje de magos embarazados se redujera cuando comenzábamos a sobre poblarnos.

La confusión me impidió registrar la mayoría de sus palabras, sin embargo, Theo se tensó, hasta el último musculo y estoy seguro que de seguir así el cuerpo entero le dolerá.

—Madame, pero él es un chico…

—Actualmente en Gran Bretaña contamos únicamente con dos magos capaces de concebir, el señor Longbottom es uno de ellos, pensé que Augusta se lo dijo antes de morir, señor.

Me paralice entero, ahora seré yo el que termine con el cuerpo adolorido, un miedo comenzó a recorrerme, incluso olvide cualquier cosa, solté mi mano de la de Theo y salí corriendo, el único lugar al que Theo no tiene acceso es la sala común de Ravenclaw.

Las escaleras de caracol me parecen interminables y antes de poder pensar en cómo entrare ya que no soy muy bueno con las adivinanzas y no puedo esperar a que alguien más llegué, gracias a Merlín que Harry y Luna van saliendo.

— ¿A dónde van?

—Íbamos a verte, pero ya que estas aquí y dado que tienes el rostro lleno de sudor, me imagino que has venido corriendo. Lo cual quiere decir que…

—Harry, vamos, déjalo pasar, nos puede explicar dentro, tal vez los nargles lo venían persiguiendo, andando.

Luna dio media vuelta, regresando sobre sus pasos y nos dejó un momento a Harry y a mí.

—Supongo que tiene que ver con que estas gestando.

Soltó antes de darse la vuelta y subir directamente, ambos me llevaron directo a la habitación de Harry, al ser prefecto podía tener la suya propia, además de que por la noche sufre pesadillas terribles, McGonagall le cedió una pequeña torre con dos cuatro habitaciones que deberían ser suficiente para él, pero siempre pasa su tiempo aquí. No importa que tanto le gusté estar solo, al final le molesta el silencio total.

— ¿Te atacó algún nargle ayer, Neville?

En realidad, no me está prestando atención, puedo ver su mente a kilómetros de aquí, tanto Harry como yo sabemos que a ella le hubiera gustado estar en cualquier otro lado, viajando para demostrar que los nargles existen, o descubriendo criaturas, todo menos estar aquí. McGonagall fue definitiva con no permitir que alguno se fuera, claro que los que de verdad querían irse, lo hicieron.

—No, Luna. En realidad, es otra cosa.

— ¿Tiene que ver con que Harry y tu son los únicos varones con la capacidad de gestar? Papá me contaba las leyendas, antes ambos sexos podían reproducirse, pero había una secta que no le parecía normal el hecho de que estuvieran embarazados, así que los fueron eliminando hasta que solo quedaron unos pocos.

—Sí, esos pocos siempre vienen de familias sangre pura, nadie se atrevía a tocarlos por miedo a las repercusiones que estos podían tomar.

—Olvidaste todo eso ¿Verdad? No te culpo, no es algo que ocupa mi mente desde hace muchos años, puede que se deba a que nunca he tenido una pareja.

—Eres bastante sutil, Harry. Si no te conociera no podría notar tu sarcasmo.

Dije con un poco de acides, eso es lo que me provoca, sí. No es que no quiera formar una familia, no esperaba que fuera tan pronto y hay muchas personas que siguen pensando que no es natural que un hombre pueda embarazarse, sobre todo los sangre pura, una ironía si me preguntan. Creen que por más cuidados que un mago tenga para que un muggle no lo note, lo harán eventualmente, poniendo en riesgo el anonimato de los magos.

—Nev, es que es impresionante que lo olvidaras, yo hubiera podido decirte que estas esperando, sólo que no quise hacerlo porque no me corresponde. Además, no estaba cien por ciento seguro.

— _"_ _Y si no estás seguro de una respuesta, es mejor esperar y ver los resultados"_

Luna y yo hablamos al mismo tiempo, es algo que Harry dice con bastante frecuencia, más que nada cuando quiere excusarse por no informarnos de algo que pasará.

—Cállense, es la verdad, no podía aventurarme a decirte eso para que después sólo fuera que accidentalmente te envenenaste con alguna planta.

Negué varias veces antes de dejarme caer en la cama y cerrar los ojos.

—Nev… ¿Corriste de Theo?

La voz de Luna se escucha demasiado cerca, puede que se acostara a mi lado y tenga la cabeza girada hacia mí, se escucha serena, tranquila, transmite paz y ella en realidad está en ello.

—Es bastante probable que lo dejara con Poppy.

El remordimiento comienza a recorrerme, pero es más fuerte el terror que me da enfrentarlo, no quiero ver el reproche o el asco en su mirada, no después de verla llena de cariño y amor, no podría contra eso.

—Nev, yo no soy quien, para decirlo, creo que deberías ir a hablar con él, finalmente ese bebé no lo hiciste por ti mismo, deben hablarlo.

—No debemos, Harry, lo que tú debes hacer es apoyarme, decirme que me ayudaras en cualquier cosa que necesite y que jamás te apartaras de mi lado.

Abrí los ojos porque su mirada es demasiado insistente en mi persona, me está taladrando.

—Pensé que eso estaba claro, Nev. No me apartare de tu lado nunca y no importa cuántas personas se pongan en tu contra o intenten hacerte daño, no te tocaran.

Lo dijo con tal seguridad que ni siquiera me atreví a dudarlo, su expresión está tranquila, pero en sus ojos brilla algo feroz y letal, sé que habla completamente en serio.

Ahora sólo me queda enfrentarme a Theo, el conocimiento de que estará furioso me hace estremecerme, no por el hecho del embarazo, sino porque corrí como si él me fuera a hacer daño. Debí tener una expresión atormentada porque Luna tomó mi mano y la estrecho con delicadeza.

—No te preocupes, Nev, te apoyaremos en todo.

La simpleza de sus palabras me hizo darme cuenta que estoy dramatizando demasiado, puede que a Theo ni siquiera le moleste la idea de que este esperando, ahora tengo que lidiar con su enojo por huir y aparte de todo, esconderme, porque es más que evidente que eso es lo que estoy haciendo, sé que tengo que levantarme y pedirle a Harry el Mapa del Merodeador para localizar a mi novio, sin embargo, lo único que me apetece hacer es pasar tiempo con mis amigos, dejar que suban mi ánimo y tranquilicen mis nervios y es que ellos ni siquiera lo intentan, sus conversaciones siempre son tan amenas que en menos de dos minutos ya me encuentro en su mundo y olvidando mis problemas por completo.

Esta vez antes de dejarme llevar, mi mano se dirige a mi abdomen y lo frota un poco, sonrió levemente ante el conocimiento de que una vida se está formando ahí, que en unos meses podre tener un bebé que pondrá mi mundo de cabeza y no de mala forma.

Miles de imágenes asaltan mi mente, un pequeño con el cabello castaño y los ojos miel del chico.

 _Vamos Nev, te estás dejando llevar por las fantasías, abre los ojos y presta atención a lo que tus amigos están diciendo._

 _» Pero es realidad, no quiero que mi hijo se parezca a mí, espero, en verdad, que tenga la inteligencia y destreza de Theo, no quiero que se parezca a mí._

Sacudí la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos del primer plano, concentrándome finalmente en lo que dicen Luna y Harry.

* * *

 **N.a. ¡Hola! Si encontraron errores garrafales, haganmelo saber, lo revise varias veces pero puede que se me pasara algo, nos estamos leyendo.**

 **Ilum.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. y a Warner Bros.**

 **Advertencias: Creo que ninguna (?)**

* * *

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

2

Theo POV.

Me quedé con la ráfaga de aire que Neville ocasionó al salir corriendo, estaba por seguirlo cuando Madame Pomfrey me habló.

—De ninguna manera puedes permitir que él vuelva a correr de esa forma, no hará bien a la salud del bebé, dicho esto, señor Nott, le recomiendo que me haga saber si usted está en contra de los magos fértiles, de ser así, dígamelo ya mismo y le aseguro que nada le va a faltar a Neville, así que no tendrá eso sobre sus hombros.

La mujer, claramente, me está desligando de mis responsabilidades y de mi propia familia si así lo quiero, me está dando la oportunidad de olvidarme del tema y dejar que Neville se haga cargo solo y sin que yo tenga que preocuparme por alguna cosa y la idea de que quieran apartarme de mi novio y mi bebé, me causa arcadas y un gran enojo, me limito a negar varias veces en vista de que mi voz se niega a cooperar conmigo, el shock inicial ha desaparecido, pero mi cuerpo se niega a reaccionar para hacer cualquier cosa. Pomfrey se va y regresa al poco rato con varias pociones y unos cuantos folletos que se ven un poco viejos, arqueé una ceja esperando que aclarara para que era tanto frasco.

—Neville necesitara de cuidados específicos y de estas pociones, sólo hará falta que se modifique un poco una poción para que no haya fallo alguno, me imagino que usted será capaz de hacer eso y mantener los cuidados constantes en su pareja.

Me lanzó una mirada severa a la vez que tomé todo lo que me ofrecía, no dijo nada y yo di media vuelta para salir de ahí, recordé lo que contienen mis manos así que me detuve sólo para guardar las cosas y luego retomar mi camino, mi único destino es encontrar a Nev.

Draco llegó a la enfermería buscándome, afortunadamente viene solo porque Crabbe y Goyle me ponen los nervios de punta, muchos piensan que son monumentalmente estúpidos, pero no pueden estar más equivocados, tienen una inteligencia bruta, misma que utilizan sólo para su beneficio y comúnmente involucra huesos rotos y detenciones. Claro, eso cuando Draco no los tiene controlados que es, casi nunca.

— ¿Ya despertó Neville?

Su tono de voz es plano, no demuestra emoción alguna al igual que su expresión, pero yo sé que le preocupa, a lo largo de los años que llevo de amistad y luego noviazgo con Nev, Draco se ha dado cuenta de la inteligencia que posee mi chico, ignorando los episodios de torpeza y centrándose en las buenas conversaciones que puede dar, pasar toda su vida con Harry y Luna ha tenido buenas cosas para la personalidad de Nev, además claro de lo que él ya poseía.

—Ya, hace unos minutos que abandono la enfermería.

La única expresión que se limitó a darme fue una ceja arqueada.

—Entonces no estaba tan mal como aparentaba.

Esta vez fui yo quien lo miro con condescendencia, ya no le queda lo hijo de puta, hace tiempo que ambos aceptamos lo que no somos, él no es un cabrón y yo no soy tímido ni blandengue, lo único malo es que a Draco se le ha hecho imposible dejar sus costumbres atrás, sólo conmigo se comporta como realmente es.

— ¿Podemos ir a hablar a un lugar privado?

Asintió y dio media vuelta volviendo a las mazmorras, sé a dónde se dirige, son contadas las personas que tienen el conocimiento de que Snape sigue con vida, en un estado delicado, pero vive. Draco va a verlo cada que tiene tiempo libre, asegurándose de que nadie lo sigue, esto está de más, ya que todos perdieron interés en su entorno, sólo se preocupan por sí mismos y está bien, porque sólo así podrán volver a preocuparse por otra cosa, solucionarán sus asuntos y después continuarán.

Murmuro la contraseña, misma que ni siquiera yo alcance a escuchar, no es como si le pusiera mucha atención, me limite a mirar alrededor, cómo si alguien nos estuviera siguiendo, el pasillo está desierto.

Nos adentramos en lo que debió estar oscuro, pero hay claridad gracias a la chimenea encendida, McGonagall nos observa desde el sillón a un lado del fuego.

—El señor Dursley ya pasó por aquí, así que el profesor Snape está en la mejor de las condiciones.

Draco se tensó por un momento, fue tan corto que creí haberlo imaginado, asintió y cuadro los hombros.

—Si no le importa, no hemos encontrado otro lugar para tener una charla sin que los muros oigan ¿Nos permitiría quedarnos aquí para mantenerla? No molestaremos al profesor.

McGonagall nos estudió antes de asentir e irse por la vía Flu, no hizo ni dijo nada, sólo desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado aquí.

— ¿Dursley? No sabía de la existencia de ese apellido, debe ser de un hijo de muggle.

Pude observar como la expresión de Draco cambio, negó levemente antes de sentarse donde estaba McGonagall.

—Me encargue de investigar quién es ese tal _Dursley_ y porque McGonagall lo deja estar aquí como si nada, además de que cuando él viene, yo no puedo entrar, no importa cuántas veces me quejé con la directora, nunca quiso decirme quien es, me enfade e investigue por mis medios, no obstante, eso no es lo que nos ocupa. ¿Qué tiene Neville?

—Draco, debes recordar que hace años juramos lealtad hacia el otro, además de protegernos nos hemos apoyado en cualquier cosa sin importar su grado de importancia.

—Theodore, estás dando muchos rodeos, ve al grano.

Hice tronar los huesos de mi cuello antes de poder hablar, pase el nudo de mi garganta y obligue a mis cuerdas vocales para decir lo necesario.

—Nev está en cinta y espero que te mantengas de mi lado y no sólo me des tu apoyo a mí, sino a Nev y a nuestro bebé.

Lo dije con lentitud y tranquilidad, los nervios y un poco de miedo recorren mi sistema, ya sufrí el shock inicial logrando que Nev se me escapara, no volverá a pasar, si es necesario haré que Draco haga un Juramento Inquebrantable, no voy a correr ningún riesgo con Nev.

La sorpresa se mostró en su mirada, después la admiración y estoy seguro que por unos segundos pasó la envidia, si no lo hubiera estado viendo fijamente me hubiera perdido del desfile, esa fue toda la señal de que escuchó mis palabras.

—Con la Guerra murieron un montón de magos, más que nada mujeres y nos vemos en una situación de desventaja, porque la mayoría de las mujeres o está casada o es muy difícil que quieran procrear, muchas de ellas aún viven con miedo y otras tantas son infértiles, muchos darían lo que fuera por un mago fértil y sólo hay dos en Gran Bretaña, lo que me deja con la duda de quién es el segundo.

—Draco, por favor eso no es lo que importa…

—Lo sé, dame un segundo más para procesar la información ¿Quieres?

Asentí esperando a que me diera la señal para continuar, entonces recordé sus palabras: _"Lo que me deja con la duda de quién es el segundo"._

Creí que ya lo sabía.

— ¿No sabías quienes son esos magos?

—Evidentemente, esa información es guardada con mucho recelo y tiene miles de hechizos para que nadie pueda decirla sin que se esté involucrado —Me miró un segundo antes de continuar— Y tus palabras sólo me demuestran que tú sabes cuál es el segundo.

— ¿Entonces? Puedo suponer que cuento con tu apoyo y lealtad absoluta ¿Verdad?

Me miró fijamente antes de asentir, llevo su mano a su mandíbula y paso su dedo un par de veces.

—Correcto, tendrás múltiples problemas porque hay tantas personas queriendo tener a su propio mago, que probablemente harían lo que fuera para conseguirlo.

—Oh no, no me preocupo por eso, jamás lograran acercarse lo suficiente a Nev —Una mueca de preocupación me recorrió, sin embargo, Harry no cuenta con mucha protección que digamos— Me preocupa más el mago restante, tendrá muchos problemas si la información llega a filtrarse.

Draco observó las llamas moverse, después del incendio en la Sala de Menesteres, él se ha impuesto no evitar el fuego, yo he visto la mirada que toma al ver las llamas, está lejos de ser tranquila, pero él quiere hacerlo y lo necesita, por lo que yo no digo nada, me limito a acompañarlo ya que no quiere hacerlo solo.

—Iré a buscar a Neville, corrió antes de que Pomfrey pudiera darnos las indicaciones a seguir, lo que me recuerda —Me pensé un poco en pedirle su ayuda o no, al final terminé hablando— ¿Podrías ayudarme a mejorar la poción? Es para mujeres, y Pomfrey dijo que no necesitaba más de un cambio, sólo con una gota de la sangre de Nev, pero, aun así, me gustaría que la revisaras.

—Theo, tú eres tan bueno como yo.

—Claro que no, Draco, ambos sabemos que tuviste un mentor excelente, me rebasas por muchísimo.

Me levanté para salir de la habitación, al hacerlo fue cómo si me transportará fuera de una gran burbuja sólida. Hubo muchos temas inconclusos, temas que se retomaran la siguiente vez que hable con él y puede que esta vez no me permita salir sin darle respuestas.

ϟ

Puedo asegurar que se me salieron un par de hechizos cuando estudiantes distraídos chocaron contra mí, pero es que estar el resto del día buscando a Neville y no encontrarlo, me cabrea bastante.

Sé que está con Harry y Luna ya que ninguno de ellos apareció en el Gran Comedor, pero ¿Acaso no puede mandar un pajarito? Siempre lo hemos hecho así, me evitaría la preocupación y tanto enojo. Decidí que era una pérdida de tiempo seguir esperando por la torre de Gryffindor, así que me obligue a caminar hacia las mazmorras, ese era mi plan hasta que Granger me detuvo.

—Nott, oye, sé que es mucho pedir, pero…

—Si intentas que yo hable con Harry para que te dé la oportunidad de explicarte, no vas a conseguir nada, creo que él está bien ahora, no pienso permitir que eso se vaya al carajo, si él quiere hablar contigo, tomara la iniciativa, deja de atosigarlo y también a sus amigos, no ganas nada, Granger.

Bien, fui duro con mis palabras, ella tiene la culpa por molestarme en un momento como este, lo que menos me preocupa es su amistad perdida con Harry, y si él está bien con esto, no seré yo el que le meta la idea de cambiarlo.

ϟ

Amaneció con un sol resplandeciente que logró ponerme de malas, no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que mi novio aun no me habla, puede que en la noche le pidiera a McGonagall que lo dejara irse del colegio y ahora mismo está viajando hacia Brasil y no lo volveré a ver en mi vida, o también puede que este exagerando, algo atípico de mí, la situación lo amerita, nunca imagine que estaría pasando por esto, puede que imaginara mi vida con hijos en algún momento pero jamás pensé que se dieran en una relación con un hombre.

Mucho menos imagine que estaría con un Longbottom, padre se dedicó a menospreciar cada familia que no apoyara a su Lord, que veía imposible el salir con alguien que no formara parte de su círculo, eso hasta que lo conocí y fue contundente cuando pude apreciar un poco de su alma.

Camine con los demás chicos hacia el Comedor, mis pensamientos en que Neville ya esté ahí, no importa si tengo que acercarme a los leones, lograre hablar con mi novio, tenemos muchas cosas que acordar, Morgana ¡Vamos a tener un hijo! Y el muy insensible no me deja disfrutar de la noticia, por un año creí que no viviría lo suficiente como para terminar mis estudios, mucho menos formar mi familia.

Parece que los dioses me escucharon, Nev está aquí y no tendré que acercarme a los leones, está sentado con los de Ravenclaw, camine directo a ellos y me hicieron un espacio con facilidad.

—Buenos días, chicos.

—Hola Theo.

Luna estaba leyendo un libro del cual no alcance a ver el título, así obtuve un asentimiento de su parte, me giré hacia Neville y espere a que dijera algo.

—Buenos días, amor.

Me sorprendió gratamente al darme un beso en los labios, él no era de muestras de afecto en público, así que le permití tomar el mando de la situación, segundos después se apartó un tanto sonrojado. Lo mire interrogante y él se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

— ¿Dónde estuviste ayer?

—Pasando tiempo de calidad con los chicos, además de hablar con la directora, nos espera después de clases en su oficina.

No hacía falta preguntar para que iríamos a verla, las cosas cambiarían radicalmente y eso no me molesta, estoy ansioso por comenzar el cambio.

—Pomfrey me dio las pociones que tendrás que tomar, traje la primera que se supone debes tomar después del desayuno, así que tan pronto acabes eso, lo harás.

Harry se aclaró ligeramente la garganta.

—No es que quiera interrumpirlos, pero necesito hacerlo un par de segundos. ¿Por qué ninguno menciono que Hermione los ha estado molestando?

Neville y yo miramos hacia la chica en cuestión, ella está metida en un libro al igual que Luna.

— ¿Por fin se animó a acercarse?

—No, esta mañana desperté un poco tarde, así que Luna ya estaba de camino, la encontré hablando con Hermione, así fue como me enteré que era su tercer intento.

Una mueca de fastidio cubrió las facciones de Neville, esa chica es algo serio, un estremecimiento me recorrió entero.

—No creímos necesario hacerlo, si quisieras hablar con ella no necesitas que nosotros te lo digamos, tiene que salir de ti, no de la insistencia que está teniendo. Es desagradable, si me preguntan.

Negó varias veces antes de terminar de desayunar, se levantó y salió del comedor, Nev y yo lo observamos irse y después vimos como Granger se levantó y lo siguió, hizo un movimiento erróneo al acercarse a Luna, todos saben que Harry detesta que intenten utilizarla, bueno, creí que todos lo sabían.

Ahora está cometiendo otro al acercarse directamente a él sin esperar un par de días. Neville está pensando lo mismo que yo porque rápidamente se levanta para salir del comedor, yo lo sigo porque no quiero que las cosas pasen a mayores, Harry nunca le haría daño intencionalmente, adquirió una magia descomunal después del enfrentamiento y ha estado en entrenamiento para controlarla, necesita deshacerse de ella y no ha hecho nada para arreglarlo.

Al salir rápidamente escuchamos las voces de ambos, Harry se escucha demasiado molesto, Nev y yo no podemos movernos de nuestros lugares a pocos metros de la escena, Harry está a punto de estallar, y lo hace lanzando un hechizo sencillo pero tan potente que puede acabar con Granger si no es porque ella pone un escudo que cae cuando el hechizo rebota y hubiera dado con él si no es por Draco que lo tacleo y ambos cayeron evitando el hechizo, Harry pareció salir de su trance y Draco se quitó de encima de él, lo ayudo a levantarse y después todos nos esparcimos cuando McGonagall pidió que lo hiciéramos, una mirada severa a Harry y sus hombros se hundieron. Él no necesita más, suficiente tiene consigo mismo.

Nos dirigimos a clases sin más y así paso el resto del día.

Cuando busqué a Nev para ir con McGonagall, lo encontré con Luna, ambos lucen un poco extenuados y unas expresiones de preocupación terribles.

— ¿Qué pasa? Pareciera que su mascota ha muerto.

Neville me fulminó con la mirada a lo que me limite a levantar las manos en señal de paz.

—No encontramos a Harry, desapareció en las últimas dos clases y hemos pasado más de una hora revisando el castillo.

—Además de eso fue lo bastante inteligente para llevarse consigo el Mapa del Merodeador.

Rasque un poco la zona de mi cuello, Nev se ve frustrado y eso no puede ser bueno para el bebé, y lo peor es que sé que él no se calmara del todo hasta encontrar a Harry.

El patronus del ya mencionado aparece dejando un simple mensaje _"No se preocupen por mí, los buscare en un par de horas"_

Yo seguiría preocupado, al ver las expresiones de Luna y Nev, se esfumo dicha preocupación, y no por el mensaje en sí, sino porque Harry estuviera en un estado como para poder hacer un patronus, soltaron un poco de aire y Luna se despidió dirigiéndose a la biblioteca.

-Bueno ¿Ahora vamos con la directora?

Cuestione tomando su mano y acercándolo para rozar nuestros labios, paso sus brazos por mi cintura y me abrazo pegándome a él, bajo la cabeza y la recargo en mi pecho, cerró los ojos y se permitió un momento.

—Por un segundo creí que se iría, hace unas semanas dijo que le apetecía irse del colegio, incluso se lo comento a McGonagall, me preocupa porque si se va, el problema se hará más grande.

—Dementores, Nev. No sabía que las cosas iban tan mal.

Asintió aun con su cabeza en mi pecho.

—El entrenamiento que comenzaron a darle se pausa cada que un auror abandona su puesto, no muchos están dispuestos a ayudarlo a controlar toda esa magia, incluso le tienen miedo, y eso también me preocupa, da entrada a las posibilidades, mismas cómo que el Ministerio lo considere un peligro potencial para la comunidad.

—Nev, tienes que relajarte un segundo, ahora tenemos que ir a hablar con McGonagall, intentaremos hablar también de Harry, así que mueve el trasero hacia la oficina de la directora, no podemos seguir haciéndola esperar.

Hizo un mohín de lo más lindo y yo no pude decirle nada, eso me hubiera ganado un novio molesto el resto de la tarde, caminamos con calma hacia la oficina, tomándonos nuestro tiempo, él en realidad se estaba calmando, sentí como se relajaban sus músculos. No importa que tan tranquilo este, la mirada de preocupación no abandono su rostro, ni siquiera en el momento en que tocamos la puerta.

— _Adelante._ —Abrimos la puerta y nos adentramos, la directora trabaja en unos papeles antes de levantar la vista— ¿Qué los trae a mi oficina, chicos? Espero que no sea algo más relacionado con Potter, porque ahora mismo no sé cómo más ayudarlo.

Nev y yo nos tensamos al mismo tiempo, escuchar que a la directora se le acababan las opciones, nos hizo darnos cuenta de que debemos hacer algo, no podemos permanecer como meros espectadores ante la autodestrucción de Harry y no porque él quiera, es porque las circunstancias lo están aplastando.

—No es nada de eso, directora. Nev y yo tenemos una noticia inesperada pero no por eso mala, a nuestro parecer. El día de ayer nos enteramos de que Neville está en cinta y nos gustaría que…

—¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué se tomaron tanto tiempo para venir a decirme? Tenemos que hacer arreglos, el señor Longbottom no puede permanecer en la Torre de Gryffindor, muchos intentaran dañarlo y no estamos hablando de algo físico ¿Le molestaría ocupar la torre que se le asignó a Potter? No creo que a él le moleste compartirla, es lo bastante grande como para que no se molesten entre sí, si eso les preocupa.

—Profesora, me pregunto si yo podría…

—Eso está por hecho, señor Nott, me gustaría que se enlazaran para no crear tantos problemas, pero si ustedes no lo quieren aun, no hay problema, aunque necesitaremos que tengan guardianes, un mago embarazado es para cuidarse, no será suficiente con usted, señor Nott, sin ofender.

— ¿En quién está pensando?

Su mirada se volvió traviesa y eso me preocupa.

—En Potter, esto le dará otra cosa en que pensar y en que dirigir tanta energía y magia, y hará falta alguien con la cabeza lo suficientemente fría como para controlar la situación.

—Usted quiere que juntemos a Draco y a Harry en la misma torre.

Aseguré ya que no me cabe duda de quién está hablando, no es como si se fuera a acabar el mundo, nunca imagine que esto llegara a pasar, pero si es para la comodidad y protección de mi novio, perfecto, no me va a importar la incomodidad de Draco o la de Harry, tendrán que aprender a convivir ya que, en un futuro, ellos serán los padrinos del bebé, porque tengo la seguridad de que Nev no querrá que solo sea Draco y yo no estoy dispuesto en ceder a que Harry se quede con eso.

Los cuatro tendremos que aprender a convivir, dado que vamos a dormir en la misma torre.

La directora nos invitó a salir mientras desaparecía el pergamino en el que estaba trabajando y aparecía uno nuevo, comenzando a escribir antes de que saliéramos del todo.

— ¿Cómo se supone que les vamos a decir?

Por su mente debe cruzar el mismo pensamiento que en la mía: _seguramente nos esperan varios hechizos y unos cuantos golpes._

Aunque Harry no le hará daño a Nev, tal vez si se le escapen algunas palabras, algo que mi chico puede soportar, así que lo dejo para que vaya a buscar a Harry y le dé la noticia y así mismo, yo buscar a Draco para decirle, puede que Pomfrey no mencione nada a McGonagall o la directora se haga de la vista gorda si Draco llega a hechizarme.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Tal vez debí subir esto desde antes, lo tengo listo desde hace mucho, pero tuve algunos problemitas, tal vez me tarde en actualizar las demás historias, lo siento. Nos estamos leyendo. Si ven algun error, haganmelo saber.**


	3. Capítulo 3: Siendo honestos

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de HP pertenecen a J.K y blabla:3**_

 _ **Advertencias: Las mismas de siempre xD**_

* * *

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

3

La incertidumbre me cubre, no sé cuál será la reacción de Draco, puede que no sea buena como yo espero, no importa que mi amigo ahora se muestre todo protector hacía la persona de Harry, eso no quiere decir que le agrade la idea de estar con él, perdiendo el tiempo en compañía del moreno.

Lo busqué por todos lados, la biblioteca, la sala común, el comedor, el lago, los límites del bosque prohibido, nada. Cansado decidí regresar a la sala común de Slytherin y lo vi a lo lejos, caminando hacia el mismo destino que yo. Aceleré el paso para alcanzarlo antes de que entre a su habitación, siendo el Premio Anual, al menos eso dijo McGonagall, tiene su propio cuarto en el que entra y no sale por horas, yo creo que es más por el hecho de que muchos chicos de Slytherin lo detestan por haber cambiado de bando.

Antes de que diga algo, él se gira para mirarme con una ceja arqueada.

—Sabes que podrías haber dicho mi nombre y me detenía ¿Cierto?

Estuve a punto de decirle algo por su condescendencia, pero no necesito que se moleste antes de tiempo.

— ¿Podemos hablar, por favor?

Asintió pasando a su habitación y esperando a que entrara antes de cerrar la puerta y hechizar la puerta, me senté en su baúl, esperando que tomé su lugar en la cama.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar, Theodore?

Buena Circe, prepárame para cualquier reacción y dame fuerza.

—McGonagall me pidió que consiguiera un guardián para Nev, estaba pensando que tú eres el indicado, claro, si aceptas.

— ¿Qué conlleva eso?

Se extendió en la cama y cerró los ojos, se ve agotado y puedo decir que un poco adolorido, cómo si le hubieran dado con varios Depulso y se hubiera estrellado contra la pared.

—Cambiar de dormitorio, compartirlo conmigo, Nev, estarías más cómodo que aquí.

— ¿Con quién más, Theo? Dijiste conmigo, Nev. Si nada más fuera con ustedes, hubieras dicho conmigo y Nev.

Se tapó los ojos con el brazo y me dejó lidiar con mis pensamientos.

—Con Harry.

Se quedó quieto, por unos segundos ni siquiera respiro.

Se incorpora lentamente y me taladra con la mirada, puedo ver que está pensando en los pros y contras, incluso se deja entrever la emoción, misma que desapareció tan rápido, pero eso no quita que sea real, él se emocionó _realmente._

Reprimí una sonrisa al instante, vamos bien sin el enojo, así que no quiero que la situación se me vaya de las manos y termine con un Malfoy enojado y mi trasero hechizado.

—Antes que nada, tienes que asegurarme que Potter está totalmente de acuerdo, ni siquiera puede ser después de que se molesté y Neville lo controle, no, tiene que acceder a la primera y de no ser así, yo lo sabré de cualquier manera, tengo mis métodos y lo sabes.

Hice un mohín al escucharlo, ni siquiera sé porque le importa tanto, demonios, él nunca dio señas de que le interesara Harry más de lo que le interesaba que pasaba con las demás casas ¿Por qué este repentino interés?

—Draco —Me detuve para asegurarme de que tengo toda su atención, que no sólo una parte de su mente está conmigo, su ceja arqueada y su mirada penetrante me dieron la orden de comenzar— Es momento de que los secretos dejen de rodearnos, ambos sabemos que hay cosas que no nos hemos dicho y eso sólo garantiza un fracaso total en lo que nos proponemos.

Callé para dejarlo decidir, no es algo que se tome a la ligera, incluso yo tengo que decidir si de verdad quiero decirle lo que sé, eso me puede ocasionar demasiados problemas con Nev, tan pronto como le diga que Draco sabe todo, no habrá forma de que no me corte las pelotas y se las de a una de sus plantas carnívoras.

—Bien, Theodore. Ten la seguridad que si algo de lo que digamos aquí se reproduce de tus labios a otra persona que no sea yo, Neville o Potter, tendré tu vida sirviendo para mí y tienes que saber que no será agradable.

—No tienes que amenazarme, Draco. Yo daría mi vida por cualquiera de ellos. No tienes idea de todo lo que le debo a Harry, no sólo por cuidar siempre de Neville, él me ha protegido muchísimas veces, incluso antes de que comenzara a salir con Nev.

Asintió antes de tomar su varita y murmurar un hechizo, no alcance a escuchar cual estaba aplicando, de un momento a otro sentí como una burbuja nos rodeaba.

—Nunca es suficiente la protección que puedas tener.

Dijo ante mi cara de perplejidad, asentí antes de que él volviera a acomodarse y esperará a que encuentre mi capacidad del habla, el recuerdo de lo que hablamos hace unas horas pica en mi mente, tratando de encontrar respuestas.

—Puedo suponer que Snape te enseño ese hechizo.

Él asintió sin más, no dijo nada y yo no pienso iniciar algo que a él le interesa tanto como a mí.

—Me jode bastante que tu paciencia sea mayor a la mía, además de que estoy bastante agotado, no tengo grandes secretos, Theo, sabes todo de mí, te di ese privilegio hace bastante tiempo.

—Me estás ocultando algo.

Se tensó bajo mi mirada, lo dije con una seguridad que estoy lejos de sentir, lo conozco a la perfección y todavía hay algo que nunca ha mencionado.

—Sería más sencillo si me dices que es lo que quieres saber.

Hizo una mueca cuando cambio de ángulo, al segundo siguiente volvía a su antigua posición.

— ¿Quién te molió a hechizos?

—Potter.

Abrí los ojos en demasía, ellos llevaban años sin alguna discusión lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar la atención de alguien.

—Explícate.

—No tengo porque hacerlo —Por un momento pensé que de verdad no iba a decir más—, pero tienes razón al decir que los secretos no ayudan protegiendo. Después del pequeño incidente de Granger, estuve cuestionándome porque no le está ayudando las horas con los aurores, llegué a la conclusión de que en realidad Potter no deja ver su poder, ellos intuyen que se está desbordando y no es ni de cerca lo que imaginan. Por lo que decidí ayudarlo con el conocimiento de que puedo terminar en la enfermería en varias ocasiones. Potter me sorprendió, ya que tiene muchos conocimientos de medimagia, por lo que no tuve que ir con Pomfrey.

La respuesta se atoró en mi lengua, pensé mejor y reformulé.

—Lo que me estás diciendo es que eres su conejillo de indias y que debo pedirle explicaciones a Harry si algo llega a pasarte.

—Nada me pasará, ese fue el problema de los aurores, no estaban dispuestos a protegerse, no querían atacar al héroe, por eso Potter no se sentía cómodo con ellos.

Sabía porque Harry no lograba sentirse mejor, él lo menciono hace tiempo, no vi la necesidad de decirle a Draco.

— ¿Ya sabes quién es el _"joven Dursley"?_

Su expresión cansada casi me tienta de irme y dejarlo dormir, casi. Proceso mis palabras y negó.

—No, sólo sé que es de nuestro curso y al parecer, que Snape y él son muy cercanos. Me molesta ¿Sabes? Enterarme de que Severus cuidaba de alguien y que nunca me enterará ¿Por qué no lo mencionó? ¿Por qué, Theo?

Se ve perdido, él siempre ha querido más al profesor Snape que a sus padres y es lógico que se sienta dolido por no saber algo tan importante de su vida. Hace que me sienta incomodo ¿Cómo decirle? No es algo que me corresponda a mí, pero sé que Harry nunca se lo va a decir, no le gusta hablar del tema y yo solo me enteré por un desliz de ambos, Nev inició y Harry concluyó, o puede que si le diga, pero aun así es un tema difícil para él y más porque el profesor sigue sin despertar. No debes, Theo, no debes, primero habla con Harry.

—Piénsalo fríamente, Draco, puede ser porque era imposible que le dijera a alguien, incluso a ti.

Me lanzo dagas con los ojos.

—Theo, podemos seguir esto mañana, no olvidaré que tú no me dijiste lo que quiero saber.

Una forma más amable de decirme: Vete. Me levanté y salí sin decir más, caminé hasta la biblioteca, acordé con Nev vernos ahí para saber las respuestas de nuestros respectivos amigos, Madame Pince me miró con una pequeña sonrisa y señaló el relej arriba de ella, sólo faltaban dos horas para que sea el toque de queda, Nev y yo no necesitamos más que un par de minutos para irnos a un lugar más cómodo y seguro.

Antes de poder llegar a la mesa acordada, Granger me corta el paso haciendo que me irrité más de lo esperado.

— ¿Qué quieres, Granger?

Su mirada insegura y juega con los libros que lleva en las manos, se ve que le cuesta estar parada frente a mí, tiene cojones la mujer.

—Harry se volvió invisible, de verdad me gustaría pedirle una disculpa y Neville se niega a hablar conmigo.

Un asentimiento reflexivo obtuvo en respuesta, no puedo decir nada, es decir ¿Qué podría darle de consuelo? Nada, exactamente, porque Harry no quiere hablar con ella y no querrá hacerlo, no en el estado en el que se encuentra. Tendrá que pasar un tiempo antes de que perdone a alguien más aparte de sí mismo.

—Lo siento, Granger. No puedo hacer nada por ti, ahora por favor, muévete, tengo que llegar.

Hice un gesto con la mano y ella se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar, llegué a la última mesa y vi a Harry, a Nev y a Luna, los tres tan cerca que pude deducir que estaban bajo la capa de Harry.

— ¿Escucharon?

—Más claro que el agua, sigo sin querer hablar con ella.

Él se ve incluso feliz, esa expresión relajada no se la había visto en mucho tiempo, es cómo si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima, algo me dijo que Draco no sólo lo ayudo con la magia. Una pequeña sonrisa se manifestó en mi rostro, y los mire a los tres.

—Debemos ir a otro lugar, por favor.

Asintieron y tomaron sus cosas, Nev enseguida se acercó a mí y se puso de puntas para alcanzar mis labios y dejar un suave beso.

— ¿Tendré que hacer un examen minucioso en tu cuerpo para asegurarme de que no tienes heridas?

Murmuró en mi oído, lamio un poco mi cuello y después se apartó como si nada, un rastro de sudor en mi frente al tomar su mano y obligarlo a ponerse a mi lado, Harry y Luna ya nos están esperando.

—No creo que quieras volver a hacer eso mientras estemos en público porque la próxima vez que lo hagas, te follare en ese mismo lugar, sin importarme cuanta gente haya alrededor.

Pellizco mi brazo haciéndome caminar y ponernos a la altura de sus amigos, ellos iban hablando de las criaturas que Luna podrá encontrar tan pronto salga del colegio. Llegamos a la torre de Harry y esperamos a que el retrato nos deje pasar, todos un poco impacientes y cansados.

— ¿Qué pasó, Theo? En la biblioteca te veías algo preocupado.

Nev me miró con incertidumbre, negué ante su mirada, seguro él se imaginaba que era algo con respecto a lo que nos dijo McGonagall.

—Es Draco…

Harry me interrumpió antes de que me pudiera explicar.

— ¿No quiere venir a dormir aquí?

Su expresión no decía nada, pero su voz si por lo que me apresure en corregirlo.

—No es eso, chicos. —Me tomé un momento antes de continuar— Draco sabe que un tal Dursley va a visitar a su padrino todos los días y que lo mantiene en buen estado, ahora él quiere saber de quién se trata _exactamente._

Neville me miró alarmado un segundo, después se dio cuenta de que en realidad ya no había peligro en revelar dicha información, pero Harry es el que decidía eso, no yo.

—Theo yo…

Silencio fue lo que dominaba.

—Si quieres decirle tú mismo a Draco…

Una expresión de duda se incrusto en su rostro, bajo la mirada y Luna puso una mano sobre su brazo, reconfortándolo. Nev me miró a mí, preguntándome si eso era una buena idea, sólo atine a encogerme de hombros antes de que Harry hablara.

—Me gustaría que tú le digas _todo_ lo que sabes Theo, y cuando termines de hacerlo, le digas que lo espero en el campo de Quidditch para resolver cualquier duda que tenga.

Estuve de acuerdo, después de eso hablamos de cualquier cosa hasta que Harry y Luna se fueron a dormir, al parecer todos nos quedaremos aquí hoy, porque no pienso dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con mi chico.

Estamos en la habitación que será para ambos en cuento McGonagall nos diga que podemos movernos, él está firmemente abrazado a mi cintura y tiene sueño, no quiere dormirse por alguna extraña razón.

—Nev ¿Por qué no duermes ya? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Su dedo recorrió mi abdomen, subiendo mi camisa y bajándola al momento siguiente.

—Tenemos un monton de cosas que hablar ¿Dónde vamos a vivir saliendo de aquí? No creo que tengamos problemas para mantenernos, pero aun así… ¿Viviremos en Inglaterra? ¿Cómo se llamará nuestro bebé? Tenemos que buscar nombres, su padrino será Harry.

— ¿No puede ser Draco? Harry tiene a Teddy, piénsalo, Nev.

Además, puede que Draco y Harry estén juntos para ese momento así que no habrá problema ¿No?

Nev lo pensó por un momento, asintió y recargó su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Tienes razón, Andrómeda le dijo a Harry que ella se quedará con Teddy esté año, él le dijo que quiere que vivan juntos.

—Nev… aun no hablamos de si Harry está de acuerdo con todos estando aquí, puede que el colegio no le pertenezca, pero nadie iría en contra de su voluntad.

Se recargó en su codo para elevarse un poco y verme directamente.

—Me impresionó, dijo que sí enseguida, incluso se ve ansioso porque Draco ya esté aquí.

Al parecer Nev está en otro mundo, normalmente él se da cuenta antes que yo, de cualquier cosa, a mi normalmente no me importa mucho lo que pasa alrededor.

—A mí no me impresiona, esos dos tienen sentimientos por el otro.

Nev hizo una expresión bastante graciosa, minutos después está dormido sobre mi pecho.

* * *

 **¡HOLA! Disculpen la tardanza, lo peor de todo es que ya tenía el capítulo listo pero no me convencia del todo, lo iba a hacer más largo, pero al final decidí que lo demás debía ir en el siguiente cap. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me lo hagan saber, o si no, igualmente xD ajajaj**

 **Por cierto, gracias a todos los que dieron fav y siguen la historia 3 all the love.**

DrarryLover: Me siento mal por hacerte esperar tanto por la continuación, pero entre una cosa y otra, no he tenido las musas conmigo. :( Pero aquí está y espero que lo sigas amando, prometo que se pondrá interesante en los siguientes capítulos, y podrás tener tu canchis canchis x'D cualquier otra idea xD ya sabes. Besos y espero tengas un buen final de semana.


End file.
